That Tragic Day
by bEI eViL
Summary: Septemember 11th. And 02 Digimon characters are caught right in the middle. Heaven and Hell? Hell in New York is about to begin.
1. ~Part 1~

I do not own Digimon yadda yadda

I do not own Digimon…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: This fan fic is dedicated to everyone who was there on that day of horror on the 11th of September 2001. This fan fic was especially written 4 you. 

All the digi-destined are grown up, and live in America *_*  
Digimon do not exist in this story…for I am trying to give you a 'reality' feeling of that tragic day it was.  
And I did write this story on the 11th of September 2001

I lost a true friend today…*weep*…WATCH OUT TERRORISTS!!! 

Wait till I get MY HANDS ON YOU!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terrorism: _The use of violence such as bombing, shooting or kidnapping etc. to obtain political demands…_  
September 11th 2001  
_'The day terrorism was put on the world map… the day one of America's most famous landmarks were attacked…and destroyed…'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That Tragic Day…   
By ~bEI eViL~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Ages*  
Davis: 25  
Yolei: 24  
Ken: 25  
Kari: 24  
T.K: 25  
Cody: 20  
Todd and Leigh: 23

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

11th of September 2001

Morning

New York City

On a warm Autumn's morning, Cody got ready for his daily job of selling fruit. Soon, the streets would be crowed as he, as usual would sell his daily fresh fruit to the people who would buy them. As usual he would have to fend of stealers that would nick his fruit. It was going to be a normal day, a day like yesterday…not.

***

  
It was a normal day for Davis as he got to work in his normal routine in the World Trade Center Building 1. Straightening his tie, he walked into the lift in an orderly fashion, smiling and saying hello to everyone around him.   
His briefcase was pretty light, but even if it was, he stumbled his way to his office on the 37th floor.   
Slouching in his chair, his secretary came in.   
She was a little tall, with purple hair and glasses, carrying Davis's daily request of coffee.

"Hello Yolei!" He smiled at her.  
Yolei didn't smile back, she felt something strange about today. 

"Whats wrong with you?" He asked her.  
"Don't worry." She smiled at him. "Here," She handed the coffee to him. 

"Weren't you meant to pick up a package from Ken's?" She asked him.

Ken, her fiancée, his best friend.  
"Ken?" Davis looked thoughtful before clicking his fingers. "Oh yeah, I forgot!" Davis really didn't know what Yolei was talking about, or if she was kidding around, but she had such a stern look on her face that Davis couldn't refuse. 

"But we would get into trouble…" Davis complained. "We have to work…" 

"Trouble? Work? I sense more trouble than you ever know!" Yolei screamed as suddenly hey heard a HUGE BANG from the top half of their building. 

"What was that!?" Davis asked, a little scared. 

Yolei was totally blue, and panic stricken. "Davis," She stuttered.  
"Lets get outta here!" Davis cried, and the two didn't wait any longer as Davis grabbed Yolei's hand as they ran through the building. They heard explosions on their way to the elevator, and the people around them were even crying or shell shocked. Some didn't even know what was going on, but Yolei knew what was happening.

Then, a man who managed to get to the 37th floor gasped at them. 

"Run…run for your lives…run!!!" He collapsed onto the floor.

"What has happened? Tell us!" Davis cried, as a silent fury swept through him. "TELL US!!!"

Yolei calmed him down. "Lets do what the man says, Davis…lets run, run for our lives!!!" She screamed, grabbed his arm as they headed towards the elevator. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: There was no chance of survival if you were one of those passengers on those planes… no chance…not even a slim one… Boeing's 757 and Boeing 767. Some managed to make phone calls to their loved ones before their deaths…chilling evidence of armed men forcing the whole crew and passengers to the back part of the airline……  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
T.K and Kari watched in total horror as they saw a Boeing plane hit right into the World Trade Center Building 2.   
Kari was shocked. "T.K! Don't Davis and Yolei work in the World Trade Center ?" 

T.K nodded his head. "Let us wish them well that they can get out safely.   
For us, we better get out of here!" T.K was prepared to run, but Kari refused.  
"No, lets help those people," She stamped.   
"Kari, they can take care of themselves!!!" T.K argued. He didn't want to die like this!  
"No!"   
"Kari, let me explain, how are we meant to help them? The building will collapse soon, and there would be debris everywhere, like a volcano eruption. And like a volcanic eruption, the debris would spread far… and if your in the heart of it, you would choke…"  
"T.K, SHUT UP!" She yelled at him. "You can't estimate how many people there are trapped in there! How would you feel if you were trapped in there yourself T.K? Have you ever thought of that? Or were you just thinking about yourself? I for one am gonna help those people, even if it takes my own life!!! I rather die, knowing I have done the right thing, and not being a coward, running away from people who are in despair of help!!! It's hope T.K, and you should know that better than anyone else!" She ran towards the World Trade Center leaving T.K with a burden in his heart. Kari was right…  
"Kari!" He yelled, changing his mind, and dashed after her.

***

Cody stared at the tower. It was burning with intense flames halfway in the building. A plane had flown in such low altitude right towards a World Trade Centre. He was frozen with shock. The next thing that came to mind was 'run Cody…RUN!!'

At first he didn't listen to his conscience, but stood frozen, unable to move with what he had just witnessed. When he finally became mobile again, escaping into reality, he left his fruit selling trailer as he watched the first building of the World Trade Center building fall, crumple…destroyed. 

Then the next thing he knew, was that he was surrounded by flying debris, hitting him and the wind howling in his ear, people who surrounded him started to push, running for their very lives. Cody tried to be one of these too, but he was too afraid, unable to believe that it was really happening…unable to …breathe……Cody fell…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: The Twin Towers were a symbol of American Posterity…a symbol of America's Financial Might…obliterated totally……  
A day that was certain to be put on one's map…  
Some in those towers realized rescue was impossible…no escape…some even plunged down to end their very lives…  
South Tower…1st to fall, North Tower closely followed. A massive cloud of dust covered the once bustling, robust city…leaving it in eerie silence…   
For all I know, those two 110 storey towers ended today, and all that is left is rubble.  
The once highly organized papers lie on the ground today, some under ash, all of them…no more.   
One must imagine if they had ever experienced terror such as this.  
The Pentagon was a symbol of America's Military Power…  
Some parts of it was destroyed…and many dead.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The people on the 37th floor saw fire as they pressed the elevator button desperately. 

The elevator door opened, but inside were already heaps of people from the higher floors. Each elevator was full, but some still tried to squeeze in. 

One among them was Davis, pushing his way into the havoc, when Yolei pulled him out just before the doors shut.

"What did you do that for! I am trying to save my life here!!!" He spat at her, looking around and seeing 2 people behind her.

"Davis, you fool! When a fire is going on, one doesn't take the elevator! We take the stairs!" She answered back, pushing him towards the stair door.

Davis and Yolei breathed deeply along with 2 other workers who had escaped from the 37th floor. They had seen fire, and when they had, Davis had kicked open the door to the stairs and they dashed down, down the stairs. Darkness, ash and debris surrounded them as they descended quickly. Each had a strange pain in their heart as they continued to run down the stairs. Their ears blocked out all hearing, if not, they could hear the screams of pain and the fire billowing above of them. 

Now past the 16th floor, one of the workers collapsed.

"Pick him up!" Yolei ordered as Davis and the other worker called Todd hauled the unconscious worker named Leigh onto their backs before descending more down the stairs.

When they got to Ground Floor, Yolei realized the door was shut.

"We can't get out!!" Todd panicked. 

"We are going to try!" Yolei grumbled and kicked the door with her high heels.  
The 3 faces were relieved when the door swung abruptly open.

The 3 didn't waste any more time either as they dashed to the main door.

"Kari!" Yolei had spotted her friend with T.K standing behind her help a collapsed man get up and watched him run for his life.

"Yolei!" Kari yelled, grateful to see that they were okay.

"Has the elevator came down, door opened?" Todd asked them.

"No…is there anyone on the elevator?" Kari asked concerned. 

Davis looked at them sadly. His was glad Yolei had gotten him out when she did. 

They then heard another huge and loud explosion as they hurried out of the main doors and into the streets that was now dark and totally covered in dust.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" They heard people cry out, people crying of sorrow, and people dying because of the ash they had breathed in.

And run, they did. They ran, as fast as their legs could carry, Yolei tripping over a dead guy, Kari almost spewing up, Todd almost collapsing, but T.K and Davis ran forward strong carrying Leigh.  
(What else can you expect from people with the crest of hope and courage?)

They headed forward, not knowing what would happen next, not knowing if they could survive, or will the horror ever end…but they knew, that this was only the beginning on this day of tragic terror……

***

Ken, wearing a face mask, on the other side of the buildings hurried towards the Trade Center. He was equipped with a video camera, ready to capture every scene of despair.   
He covered his mouth as he emerged into the darkness of the city and couldn't believe what was happening.   
His video camera was non-stop recording everything he saw...which was darkness.  
'Would this horror ever end?' he thought and tripped face first into a massive stack of debris. 

Pulling his face out quickly, he heard people scream in terror, and knew he was getting closer. His camera was on his shoulder now as he dived into the heart of the tragic scene, and couldn't believe what he saw.  
The first tower came down, the second tower of the World Trade center came down, right in front of his very eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: A question cries out in my mind. Why would one go and attack the most powerful country on Earth?   
In financial and economic ways, America stands above them all.   
Terrorism (or is it?) such as this has never been written in any history book.   
Attacking America is like travelling on a suicidal path, never to stop until it ends…  
Life is a gift…not to be misused.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the group got to a safer and higher ground, their next challenge was to get Leigh to become conscious again. 

"Wake up!" Yolei grumbled, shaking the man.   
"Yolei! Be a little more gentle!" Kari muttered, stepping over to the man and lightly slapping his cheek. 

"How old is he, who is he?" Davis asked Todd.  
Todd glanced at him. "You want to know our story?" He asked him.  
T.K nodded along with the others.  
Todd sighed sadly before beginning. "But please, don't interrupt."

The group agreed.   
Todd started his story. "Me and Leigh are the lucky ones. We work on the 51st building on that tower, and saw the plane crash into one of the higher floors above us. It was a terrible sight, for Leigh was the first one to spot it. He told me that he saw a plane, possibly a Boeing 767 flying incredibly low to the ground. I didn't believe him until I looked.   
What I then saw was a plane, heading right towards …us…" Todd started weeping. It was a rare sight to see a man cry, but the group kept silent. Todd continued.  
"It was a deafening sound, and a deafening collision. I was scared for everything, my life, everything, as suddenly the day turned into night around our floor. We were suddenly all covered in dust, and papers flew around us. Me and Leigh, knowing safety rules we had to do in a fire, started crawling on our knees towards the stairs. We knew not to use the lift when there is a fire.  
At first we didn't know what to do after, as we heard those screams from the people above us and the papers flew into our face as we started to descend down the stairs.   
We stopped at the first clean floor, and with desperation, burst into the floor, seeing the elevator and Davis trying to get in and knowing that this could be our last moments ever, I almost gave up. But Yolei, she told me not too, and we would take the stairs down. She grabbed Davis from the lift and we escaped to the ground floor, seeing you guys." Todd noted to T.K and Kari.   
"Wow, what a story." Davis clapped his hands as the others glared at him.  
Yolei and Kari were crying. And they thought they had things bad. "You mean, all those people on those elevators perished?" She demanded at them.  
Yolei nodded sadly.   
"Leigh is probably unconscious due to the dust." T.K checked Leigh's pulse.   
Yolei suddenly came to a realization. "What about Ken?!" She gasped. "Is he alright?" She demanded. "Well is he?!"   
The silence on her friend's faces weren't very comforting.  
"Yolei," Kari answered sadly. "We aren't sure. We didn't see him while running away, ne?"  
"No," Yolei grumbled. "We didn't see anyone. We were to busy running for our lives! What if he's…… DEAD!!!" She couldn't believe she brang herself to day the dreaded word.   
Davis shook his dead. "No way." His words were almost comforting. "Ken is too …*…*…to get himself killed. As being his best friend, that guy won't die easily without a fight."  
Yolei nodded, but wasn't convinced. "We have to go back." She graced as the people around her stared at her.  
"We have too! You guys get Leigh to the nearest hospital and I'm going to find Ken!"  
"But Yolei!" Davis faced her into reality. "Probably all hospitals are crowded now, it might take ages for him to get treatment! Anyways, he is only unconscious…we could just splash water on his face."  
"Davis!" Kari growled at him. "I can't believe you would say such a thing! Being unconscious now is as good as being dead! Yolei is right! We have to go back and find him a hospital!"

"But all hospitals are probably crowded…"  
"PROBABLY?! Probably means uncertain!!! You asshole! If your so afraid, why don't you stay here!"  
Davis was totally shocked by Kari's anger. But he wasn't a coward either.   
"Fine! We'll go back. Back into hell. Suit yourself. I'm not afraid!" He crossed his arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: I have just heard that my friend is dead. Confirmed. Her father also works in the 2nd Building of the World Trade Center. He has died also, working on the highest floors. There is a saying that everybody smiles before they die, but how can they smile when their faces are twisted with horror?  
Why can life be so sad? Why does one have to wreck the most special gift we are given? Why? Why!?  
Only god and the ones who did it have the answers…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken was too shocked or surprised to believe it, so stunned, as he ducked behind a car as a wave of dust and debris swept across him almost blowing him away.  
"Help…" He heard a faint voice call out to him, that seemed familiar. "Help…anyone…" The voice was in despair.   
Ken, put his video camera around his neck and dashed into the deep dust.  
"Where are you?" He choked out.  
"Help…" The voice was weakening. "Help…"  
Ken scrambled across the dusty floor, almost blinded by the dustic wind that surrounded him.   
"Help…" The voice was getting louder and Ken knew he was getting closer.  
Suddenly, he saw something beneath all the dust. "Cody?" He choked and saw his friend.  
"Ken…" The weakness of his voice was terrible and Ken pulled him out from the debris and yanked him over his shoulder.   
"Don't worry Cody, I'll get you to a hospital soon." Ken comforted, and ran, hoping he still knew the direction to the nearest hospital. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: I am sorry to interrupt again… I have just came to the reality and shock…of this day…it's terrible…I am still very lucky to have contact to the internet…very lucky.  
For those whose who live in New York and Washington D.C… and were at the heart of that attack..  
Those assholes will be sorry. I can not stand what they are trying to do… Just because America supports Israel… those people cheering for this loss of life and tragedy…I hope they know how it feels…if they were stuck on one of the tallest building in the world with no place to run, no place to hide, but wait for their death…  
Even a war field does not have so many debris and dust to be even called something like that. That falling debris made me think of this…a modern day Pompeii and Herculaneum from the eruption of Mount Vesuvius , in the year 79 AD…Pearl Harbor was not the first thing that came to my mind. It was such a disturbing sight…  
The city of lights…falls to its name as it is surrounded by darkness today…  
A sleepless city will not sleep tonight, fearing for their safety, living up to their name.   
I was totally disturbed…beyond belief… and it was the baddest day for me today, test results, fall sick, miss the bus twice etc. but I would have never known, that today would be ever called a day of darkness. The 11th of September 2001 would always be remembered…and never forgotten.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yolei couldn't believe her eyes, couldn't believe Davis was right all along. The hospital was totally full of people with injuries. She could see people donating blood, injured people, people crying of sorrow…it looked like such a crisis, that it brought tears to her eyes.   
Kari put a hand on her shoulder. "Be strong. We must get Leigh to a doctor, before we will go search for Ken…" She consoled.   
"Yeah," Yolei tried smiling. 

"Excuse me," Davis called for every doctor he saw. "Excuse me," he repeated, but they were all busy, tending to some other injured patient.   
Davis lost his patience. "EXCUSE ME!!!"  
T.K and Todd turn their backs away, embarrassed.   
"Yes, may I help you?" A doctor finally replied to Davis's cries.  
She was a pretty one, with straight blonde hair and green eyes, and about their age. Her identification card read 'Dr. Emerald Viena'   
"Can you please help this man?" Davis asked Dr. Viena, pointing to Leigh.  
"Hmm…" She looked at him. "How long has he been like this?" She asked.  
"Quite a while…" Todd answered.  
"Is it serious?" T.K asked.  
Dr. Viena checked Leigh's pulse. "Not yet. But there is a simple cure." She smiled. Out of nowhere she popped out a bucket, full of cold water.  
T.K, Davis and Todd got sweatdrops.   
Splashing the water on Leigh's face, the 3 guys stepped back, as their sweatdrops continue to multiply.   
'This woman…' Davis thought, 'She more crazier than me!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: An estimated 10,000 people are dead, many injured and some maybe still trapped.   
How I came to realize how many people have died…you have to bring yourself to think of the [Titanic][1], Over 1500 people died on that day on the 14-15th April 1912  
That's an estimated 8500 more dead.  
Some would be very thankful that they are even alive.   
A more mourning than that day in biblical times when god, descended upon Egypt, taking out the first born plague…  
I for one have never ever heard so many people dead…in one single day…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


I will write more to this fan fic if people want me too.   
Those who died as heroes will never be forgotten (Firefighters, policemen, 4th plane pilots and passengers and all others) in anybody's hearts.  
For those who have perished…safe way to heaven…  
My heart and hope goes out for all victims and all those who have suffered this tragic day…  
Deepest sympathies…  
bEI eViL

__

'As Pandora opened the forbidden box, out escaped all evils…plague, sorrow, darkness and wickedness…but the box held one good thing at the very bottom…hope…'

  
- Pandora's Box, Greek Mythology.

   [1]: file:///C:/My Documents/Bei Bei's Stuff/Anime Stuff/Fan Fiction (all HTML)/there is no hyperlink!!!



	2. ~Part 2~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I do not own digimon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: thanks to all who have reviewed this fan fic. Since so many have expressed their feelings for my friend and her father, I have decided to dedicate this fan fic to them. I am sorry because I didn't get to read all of your reviews, because FF.Net only shows the last 15, and the fan fic got so many reviews so quickly, that I didn't manage to read them all. I am sorry about that. If you want any more news about this horrible tragedy, the URL is [www.cnn.com][1].  
Also in this part, since I have gotten some complaints about how 'annoying' my author notes are, so they would be rare, unless something crosses my mind and I have to write it out. If anyone has any suggestions and please, only suggestions, you can e-mail me, and the quickest way is [][2]kawaii_sands@yahoo.com .   
And please, no flames. Not in a time like this.  
Thank you all for your enormous support. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_Dedicated to the dearest and loving memory of Debwona Mawall and her father…Martin Mawall_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Tragic Day…  
Part 2  
By ~bEI eViL~

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tokyo, Japan

  
The Older Digi-destined watched the T.V in horror.  
They had all huddled together in Tai's lounge room, watching the TV. No one was doing anything else, and their eyes seemed simply glued to the screen.   
They couldn't believe what was happening. Who would do such an awful thing?

They were lucky enough that they lived in Japan, but it felt terrible in a situation like this when they couldn't do anything because they were so far away.  
"We have to do something you guys." Mimi grimaced. "I can't stand it, we are sitting here, in front of this TV, doing nothing while they are there, desperate for-" She didn't finish as she burst out into tears. Joe had to comfort her.  
"She's right though." Matt grumbled. "We can't do anything, and T.K is living in New York!"

"Hey, so is all the other digi-destined." Sora replied.  
"What are you guys talking about!" Tai was enraged. "Of course we can do something! We have to do something! Everyone else is doing something! All we have to do is buy air tickets into New York, and then we'll do something!" He punched his fist into the air and started dancing in a cheerful, unorderly manner.  
"Um…Tai," Matt reluctantly spoke.   
"Huh?" Tai stopped for only a second.

"How can you do that when, when all airports in just about the whole world has closed down?"  
The gang sweatdropped, all except Tai, who fell to the floor flat on his face.

When he got up again, he was angry, AGAIN. "Matt! Don't point out my mistakes!"   
Joe chuckled. But Mimi glared at him. "How can you laugh at a time like this!?" She spat. "I can't believe you all! I am sure there is some way to help!"

"Then show us the way." Matt said.  
Mimi grabbed out a cell phone and a credit card while the gang sweatdropped further. "We are gonna donate some money to help them. You know, Ken, Yolei, Davis, T.K, Kari and Cody are all living in New York, and it just happens that all work very close to the World Trade Center, and sorry, Davis and Yolei basically WORK in the world Trade Center!!!"

Sora's face turned blue, along with Tai's and Joe's. "You have made a point Mimi…"

"And then," She wept. "We are gonna go buy some flowers and roses and lay them down at the American Embassy!"

Tai looked secretly at Izzy. "She sure can speak…" he whispered, but Mimi heard him. 

"Do you happen to know where the American Embassy is?" She narrowed her eyes at Tai who shook his head. 

__

'America is suffering badly, and when those terrorists are found, justice will have the last say. Many have died, and many more injured at the World Trading Center terrorist attack.' The T.V reporter in the TV said. Mimi glanced at the T.V again, only to see rubble and people jumping out of windows. She started crying again.  
Sora joined with her, as Matt comforted Sora and Mimi was comforted by Tai. 

"It's okay." Tai told her.

Mimi sighed. "I just hope Yolei or Davis was not one of them who jumped out of those towers. I pray that they are all safe…OH NO!!!" Mimi screamed.  
"What? What?!" Joe asked, rather freaked out.  
"Isn't, Isn't, ISN'T IZZY ON A PLANE RIGHT NOW?!!?" 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

New York, America

But in New York, it was a totally different story. As the debris and ash started to increase, Ken was finding it harder to see. It was strange, because it felt like he was running around in circles, and his faithful camera still recorded everything he could see, and again, nothing.   
Cody was now unconscious, and Ken was on his own to find the way out. He was just lucky that Cody wasn't heavy, but he wished he had gotten a face mask a little earlier before when he had the chance.   
Then, it seemed he saw an opening and a dim slimmer of light seemed to be in front of him. Gathering all his strength, he darted forward.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Davis, Todd and T.K watched Leigh slowly regain his consciousness.  
"Thank heavens!" Todd smiled, thankful his friend had finally woken up.   
"Where am I?" Leigh asked, before jumping up. "What is this place? Who are you?" Leigh asked T.K who blushed slightly.   
"Err, stranger?" He stuttered.   
Leigh nodded his response.   
"He's a friend." Todd answered, and saw Kari and Yolei run over to them.  
"Is he okay?" Kari asked.   
"Fine now." Dr. Viena smiled. "Thanks to ME!" She beamed.   
Davis couldn't help sweatdropping.   
"Ok my god!" Yolei covered her mouth, as the group looked at her.  
"What's wrong Yolei?" Davis asked.  
"KEN! I TOTALLY FORGOT!" She yelled, and without warning, starting running, right into the thick smoke.  
"Yolei! No!" Kari screamed after her, but it was too late. She was gone.   
"You have to go after her." Dr. Viena said, as the group looked at her, horrified. "I'm serious. She could die in that smoke. We are also moving the hospital a little further away, since the debris is starting to shower badly."  
"But haven't the towers already collapsed?" Davis asked.   
"Don't say such things!" Dr. Viena grumbled. "Don't go so badly. Cos I need some few people to stay here and help me. We need all the volunteers there are."   
"I'll go." Kari agreed.   
"Us too." Todd and Leigh decided.  
Davis and T.K looked at each other. "We are going to go retrieve Yolei?" T.K was a little unsure. "Um…alright."  
The two walked forward, searching for Yolei, grabbing 3 face masks from Kari before going.   
"Good luck." She told him, watching the two enter the thick smoke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: I am sorry, but I am a little late with flight number 4. I was meant to put this in the first part, but I forgot. Please don't flame me for what is going to happen to Izzy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aboard United Airlines Flight 93  
Newark to San Francisco Boeing 757   
  
Izzy thought it was rather strange in the seat of the passenger plane Boeing 757 he was on. All the people were looking uncomfortable, as soon as those people in black went into the cockpit. The flight attendants looked very much afraid.  
"Excuse me." He called for one. "Excuse me."  
One frightened attendant looked at him. "May I help…you sir?" she stammered.  
"What is going on?" He asked.  
"It seems, that some guys have taken over the controls of this plane…" Just as those words were said, the plane took a violent swerve.   
The men wearing black suddenly came into the economy class. "Do not move, and no one will get hurt." He said. In his hand, he held a box cutter and in the other one, a sharp knife.  
The attendant shifted back.  
Cody grabbed for his passenger cell phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T.K and Davis had walked for quite some time with their face masks on. Davis never thought it was a better time, than putting his hand into his pocket and grabbing out his goggles. "I always knew these would come in handy." He said, while T.K sweatdropped. "Well good for you." He grumbled.   
"We are never gonna find Yolei," Davis muttered as they stepped into the 10 cm's thick ash and the once highly organized papers.   
"Don't you give up hope." T.K warned.   
Then suddenly they heard an unmistakable voice through the thick debris in front of them.  
"Davis! T.K!" It cried. No doubt, one could hear the tiredness in the voice.  
Ken ran towards them with Cody hauled over his shoulder, gasping for breath, before collapsing. He had blood on his face and almost looked like he had half a body of clay.  
Without even thinking, Davis lifted Ken over onto his shoulder and T.K got Cody. Cody was in worse shape, but as the debris shower continued, no one could wonder what was happening.  
"Lets go!" Davis commanded, and the two headed back, as fast as their legs could carry.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: I am sorry for how short Part 2 is since I have been very busy. Part 3 will come out soon, and I hope all the people you care about are safe.   
I leave you now, with all the predictions from the 16th century French Astrologer Nostradamus. Some of such are fake, so do not take seriously what you read. REMEMBER, THEY ARE FAKE!!!   
May Fate be with you,  
~bEI eViL~  
  
_'"In the year of the new century and nine months,   
From the sky will come a great King of Terror...   
The sky will burn at forty-five degrees.   
Fire approaches the great new city..." _

"In the city of york there will be a great collapse,   
2 twin brothers torn apart by chaos   
while the fortress falls the great leader will succumb   
third big war will begin when the big city is burning" 

"On the 11th day of the 9 month,   
two metal birds will crash into two tall statues   
in the new city,   
and the world will end soon after."  
  
"Two steel birds will fall from the sky on the   
Metropolis. The sky will burn at forty-five degrees   
latitude. Fire approaches the great new city 

[New York City lies between 40-45 degrees] Immediately   
a huge, scattered flame leaps up. Within months,   
rivers will flow with blood. The undead will roam   
earth for little time." (this one is the scariest, and the undead part is FAKE)

"Five and forty steps the sky will burn   
Fire approaching the large new city   
Instantly a great thin flame will leap   
When someone will want to test the Normans." (Maybe this is the real one? Who knows?)

- Nostradamus (1503-1566) 

   [1]: http://www.cnn.com/
   [2]: mailto:kawaii_sands@yahoo.com



	3. ~Part 3~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: I am back!!! To write the next part!!! Okay, enough of the glad mood, lets get serious. We declare war. Okay…but isn't that a little too harsh?  
Some people point out in those reviews that not all of the people in the middle east are to blame. They are right, there are many innocent. But there are also many innocents that have died from those planes, estimated 10,000. I am not playing anyone's side or anything, but… these are one of those hard choices that politicians have to work out. I for one doesn't have a clue.  
For all I know, I just let the things play out, sadly, and there isn't much for me to do. If I was old enough to donate blood, I will, but I have to wait another year.  
This chapter may be the last, since I am having some doubts on this fan fic, but I might continue it if people really want me too and it will be a 'only older digi-destined' chapter. I tried to write about the 02 ones, but somehow, I didn't feel like it.  
Okay, I'll stop my rambling!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That Tragic Day…(I have got to think of a better title! Any suggestions?)  
By ~bEI eViL~  
Part 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Dedicated to the dearest and loving memory of Debwona Mawall and her father…Martin Mawall_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tokyo, Japan

Tai heard the phone ringing. Who would call in a time like this?  
Grabbing it, the other digi-destined stared at him.

"Hello?" Tai asked.

"Who is it?" Mimi grimaced, afraid.

__

"Tai? Hi! It's me, Izzy!"

Immediately, Tai's face turned happy. "Izzy! Your okay!"

The people around him stared for a moment, and Mimi went up in a cheer. "THANK GOD!" She danced.

Sora smiled. "It's good that one plane is still up there."

__

"Tai, tai! But listen here! Stop cheering for a moment! There is nothing to cheer about!" Izzy's voice sounded urgent, and the happy faces soon all turned serious.  
"What is it? Everything alright?" Tai asked into the phone.   
_"Listen to me Tai, first put this on Speaker phone. I can hear all the digi-destined, so I want them all to hear this."_

Tai, did as he was told, and soon, Izzy's voice could heard by everyone in that room. 

"_Everyone, I have a favor to ask of you's."_

"Ask ahead." Matt replied.

__

"Tell my mother and father I love them okay?"

"Why?" Joe asked.  
Sora was the first to realize what was happening. "Izzy, don't you tell me…" Her face turned blue.

"What? What's going on?" Joe asked frantically.

__

"Don't worry, but okay. When I tell you guys, calm down. The plane has been hijacked by people in black and have box cutters."

"What? You sure they are not aliens just saying hello?" Tai joked, but in response, everyone around him just gave him dirty looks. "Geez, sorry!"

"Please continue Izzy." Mimi spoke. She was taking this very strongly. 

__

"These men,…wait, this guy has told me that the Twin Towers have been crashed into by 2 Boeings? And lets say they were hijacked?" 

The digi-destined hesitated. "Yes." They all replied, sternly and seriously.

It was silent on the other side of the phone for a few minutes. _"Right. Now I know my fate." _He finally replied.

"What, what's going on?" Mimi stammered. She didn't like the sound of this.

__

"Don't worry you guys, just tell my mom and dad that I love them."

"Wait a sec," Matt questioned. (Yamato…I don't really like that name cos it sounds like Yamucha…and Matt no way looks or sounds like Yamucha!!! Matt is kawaii!) "I know what your getting up to. You know your plane is going down, and your gonna make it go down by yourself?" 

The group looked at Matt, raising their eyebrows. Simply, they couldn't understand what Matt was saying.  
But Matt was frozen with terror, but his voice did not shake. 

__

"Me and some other passengers will do something. The Twin Tower and the Pentagon accidents have been bad, but if I am not mistaken, ours will be the worst. Might as well."

"But you do not have any weapons Izzy!" Tai shouted, after realizing what was going on.

__

"I have my ideas…as well as my fork from my daily on-plane breakfast…"

"No time to joke Izzy!" Joe stuttered, he too, knew now what was going on.

__

"Time for me to go cause the people in black are getting suspicious. But I will leave the phone here. Goodbye dearest friends!!!" The phone line went dead.

"NO!!!!!!!" Mimi screamed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Sad huh? Just imagine there were many people like that on that day.   
I am sorry that this part was incredibly short, but I promise Part 4 will be longer.  
Part 4 up soon, if I can get the time to write some more. And thanks to [**Empress of the Eclipse**][1] for telling me about how to see all the reviews!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_The best thing is when we find the peace in our hearts, that we can forgive even the greatest sin…'_

'It is because you cherish life, that you must protect it…'  
-Android 16 

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=18619



	4. ~Part 4~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: This is only an after ficie. Most of you guys have been asking what happened to T.K, Ken, Cody, Yolei and Davis... well here's your last bit to the whole fan fic.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That Tragic Day  
Part 4  
By bEI eViL  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Dedicated to the dearest and loving memory of Debwona Mawall and her father…Martin Mawall  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
In the dust and smoke  
_"Davis!" T.K called out to the person in front of him, a person which he could not see. "Davis!" He tried again. No answer.  
T.K, afraid of having lost Davis and Ken, ran a little faster and accidentally bumped into Davis, knocking over Ken.  
"Idiot!" Davis struggled, and quickly picked up Ken.   
T.K, who could sense Davis, and made sure that Cody was still on his back tried to keep close.  
"Shut up!" Davis struggled. "Explain later!" and he started up again.  
T.K was surprised how mature Davis was all of a sudden, but he was quick to adjust his senses an dashed after him.   
They ran for what seemed like forever, forever, forever ever? Maybe...   
Sometimes, they did not know where they were going, sometimes they wanted to give up...  
But can you get that from two people who owned the crests of courage and hope? Surely not!  
It wasn't long, after forever, the smoke and debris started to get a little shallower.  
"We're going to make it!" Davis cried as they could see alot clearer now.  
Runrunrunrunrun!  
Soon, the smoke cleared, and Davis, eyes closed, ran forward like a happy puppy, right into the body of...  
"Ow!" The lady's voice grumbled. "Watch where your going!"  
Davis now on the dirt floor, barely managed to open his eyes... which were fine, thanks to his goggles.  
T.K, who also pulled through, was smiling for the first time for the most of the day. "Yolei!"   
"What? Huh? T.K!" Yolei grinned seeing T.K.  
"Hi Yolei... yeah, take a look at the two... me and Davis are both exhausted..."   
People where walking around them, well actually running around them.  
Ken, who survived Davis's fall was now being treated by Yolei, as with Cody.  
"Are they badly hurt?" T.K asked.  
"A little. But they seem fine." Yolei answered.   
Davis was not as kind. "Yolei you idiot! You nearly killed me! And how can you, baka, be save?!!?!? We were meant to rescue you, and you idiot ran off!!! RAN OFF!!! And now your fine!!! How did you get here?!?!!?"  
Davis was dancing around like an idiot.  
"Exhausted?" Yolei narrowed her eyes at T.K who nervously smiled. "But as long as ken is fine..."  
"YOLEI! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!!"   
"Yes boss! But not now you idiot, we better get them two and OURSELVES outta here!!!" She boomed.  
"Yeah?! Well you tell me how!!!" Davis answered back, not expecting an answer.  
"By the ferries! Everyone is going there now!!! Davis's face turned black as T.K sweatdropped.  
"What are you guys waiting for!?" She grumbled.   
"Hai." T.K and Davis picked up Cody and Ken and started to follow Yolei.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__  
It is the end of this fan fic. I seriously can not write anymore of it. It's... i can be say, too hard.  
Sorry to people who wished me tho write more, and thank you for all your support!   
I wish i could leave you wish something, like i always do... but this time... its best wishes for the new year!!!  
See ya's!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
_


End file.
